Winner and Loser
by BananasForMonkeys
Summary: After Russia beats Canada in the semi-finals of the Juniours, he enjoys gloating about his victory. Kuma's a little annoyed.


**Dedicated to and inspired by the girls on the Giving In Facebook Group... because even when I got depressed over Canada losing to Russia I still ended up laughing and feeling extremely perverted after the conversation we had about it. **

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**...**

Russia was smiling.

Oh, he was smiling.

He had won.

And he was going to get the gold now, no matter what.

If he could beat Canada, his own boyfriend, then Sweden was going down.

So, who really cared if Canada, after losing the semi-finals against him by a mere one point, had gotten a face as red as a tomato and stormed off right after the game without him? He had celebrated with his team all night, forgetting about what may await for him at the smaller man's house. Tonight was his night... he and his boys were celebrating. Hard.

It was fairly late... actually... the very early morning when Russia arrived at Canada's home that was reserved for his stays in Alberta. He came in a taxi... not only was he drunk but Canada had taken the car. Of course, since they were dating, Russia had been welcomed to stay there rather than having to suffer a hotel like the other nations. But... he and Canada both knew what it was coming down to once either of them won a game against each other. Tonight was this night.

He wasn't surprised when the door was locked. So, he went in the garage and tried the side door, hoping that maybe the Canadian had forgotten this door so that he could crash on the couch. But no, even in his rage, he had remembered. Not only that, but in Kumajirou's empty dog bed that he was supposed to sleep in, there was a note.

_Dear Hoser,_

_Kuma is sleeping in my bed tonight... so you two can trade places. I hope the bed still smells like polar bear piss when you get back. _

_With love, Canada_

Russia gave a little sigh. He didn't think he was getting off easy... but he had still won. Nothing could take away his happiness.

Not even a dog bed that, as Canada promised, still smelled of polar bear piss.

But hey, vodka made him forget about everything.

**...**

Russia had a bit of a headache when he woke up, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was when he sat up that he realised how cramped up his back was as he heard a series of loud, painful cracks with every movement. He realised from his watch it was already the afternoon.

To the Russian's delight, the side door was finally open. He was now ready to enjoy the best part of winning: gloating about it to the person you beat.

When he opened the door and entered, the house was quiet and dark. It was already empty enough because of lack of inhabitancy but... this was just a little depressing. And he loved it.

Canada was found sitting at the kitchen table with his head down, eyes blank. Kumajirou was on his lap sleeping, but his head peaked up when Russia entered. The polar bear growled, but Canada pat his head to calm him down without even looking at Russia.

"Well, well, well... is my little Canadian in deep thought? Have you been sitting here all morning thinking about how wonderful I was last night?" Russia asked with a false caring tone. Canada still didn't look up, pouting stubbornly now.

"We didn't have sex last night, eh?" he mumbled darkly. Russia chuckled.

"No... but we should have... I was so happy that it would have been quite good." Ivan gave a sly smile to the young man before him as the blond finally looked up from Kumajirou's white fur with murder in his eyes.

"I'd rather with Sweden... I hope he kicks your ass..."

Russia would usually be pissed off by that comment, but not today.

"Then perhaps Finland and I will go right on ahead and... _celebrate_ together when we beat you two... it should be easy for him... and he always has been a lot cuter..." Russia shrugged carelessly. Canada glared, still being unable to get the upper hand. Neither of them meant a single word they were saying, it was just a matter of the winner pissing the loser off.

"Why are you even in my house, hoser?"

"Because you invited me... are you such a sore looser that you cannot let your own boyfriend be in the same room as you? How unsportsmanlike. You should be congratulating me, da?" He smiled and crossed his arms smugly.

"Then congrats on being an asshole." 

"Now, now, little Canada. We agreed on something, didn't we?" Russia waved his finger like a mother talking to her child. Canada groaned deeply. He sucked in a deep breath, knowing he just had to get this over with.

"Yes. Congratulations, Russia. You played very well." he hissed with venom seeping from his voice. He and the older nation _had _made a promise that loser would congratulate winner no matter what.

"It pleases me to know that you understand who the better team is, Canada." Russia answered simply. Canada clutched his fists tightly.

That hoser was getting no sex... for a month.

**...**

Canada was failing at trying to watch television. Not only was his defeat all over the news along with the disappointed looks of his poor people who reviewed the game OVER and OVER just... TRYING to make the best out of it... but Russia had also decided to parade around the house in his jersey singing his national anthem.

"Canada, won't you join me? I have smaller size for you~"

"No."

"But it would look so very cute~"

"No."

"I suppose I have no choice, then. Come here, my little Canadian."

And so, Canada was pinned down to the couch and striped of his shirt, only to have a Russian hockey jersey forced upon him. He struggled... but the other man was just too strong. He eventually gave up as Russia sat him on his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly so that he couldn't get the jersey off.

"Ehe... you look so adorable~"

"Take off, hoser." Canada mumbled hoping that thinking about Bob and Doug might cheer him up a bit.

But even they could not bring up this poor Canadian's spirit, now.

**...**

Eventually, Russia had let Canada go to make supper, and also allowed him to take the jersey off. He wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to eat... he'd been denied food, so far. The Russian had to admit, he could really go for some of his lover's cooking right now. He simply waited on the couch, reviewing his victories and enjoying the disappointed look on the Canadian faces.

Kumajirou eventually walked in and looked up at him, glaring as intimidatingly as an adorable ball of white fluff could.

"You made him cry... now he might not feed me." he stated. Russia pouted.

"What do you mean, I made him cry? He was fine before, he's just making supper... hopefully for all of us." Russia explained, but worry tinted his voice. He had never made Canada cry before...

"Well there's water leaking from his eyes, and that means he's sad. So, neither of us are eating." and with that, Kuma walked away with a "you asshole" glare directed to Russia. The larger nation pouted.

The bear was... probably just bluffing...

Canada hadn't cried last year...

Then again, Russia had been forced to stay in Belarus' hotel room for a week last time...

But, today was his victory day! He wasn't going to bother with Canada, even if he was crying!

...right? 

Or maybe, Russia decided, he could just... check the kitchen... very quickly... because as the winner he needed to treat the looser fairly... he could still enjoy himself after!

He entered quietly and, sure enough, Canada was attempting to peal carrots while sniffling quietly to himself, hands working furiously to swipe away the burning liquid that wet his face. He didn't even notice Russia at the doorway, even though the man had now lost his dominant grin that was replaced with regret.

"Did I make you cry?" he asked quietly, and Canada jumped and faced him.

"N-No! I... I'm pealing onions!" he said with a blush. Russia frowned, not believing this.

"Nyet... I made you cry..." he sighed. "I didn't know you'd be so sad... I'm so sorry..." he mumbled with sadness as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, weaving his hand into his soft, blond hair. Canada sniffled and froze up a bit, but hugged the Russian back, anyways.

"Your team is just as good as mine, Canada... I was only trying to have fun... b-but if you had more time I'm sure you would've beaten me... and you came back so well, it was amazing! I was so very impressed, and you honestly had me worried the whole third period." Russia explained truthfully.

"T-Thanks Russia... but..." Canada began.

"You don't need to say anything, my little Canada. I will stop teasing you if it hurts you."

"T-Thank you but..." Canada protested.

"I know I was hurtful but I love you! Please, can we just forget about the game?"

"Um... well if you want... but Russia I actually was pealing onions right before you came in..." Canada answered quietly, pulling out of the tight hug and walking over the counter. He held up one of the purple vegetables with a light laugh and a smile.

Russia looked at his boyfriend and realised... he found no actual sadness... in fact, he had been so worried about the tears that he had ignored the fact that Canada... hadn't been looking all that upset while he was peeling the carrots.

He turned a deep red, realising that his winner's fun was over. Russia immediately pouted and glared at Canada, he was laughing lightly at the man's reaction.

"I am going to Belarus' hotel room!" he cried, running out quickly. Canada continued to laugh as Kumajirou walked in.

"I told you I'd make him stop."

"Aw, Kuma. You're going to ruin my reputation as a man." Canada sighed.

**...**

**Yeahhh... wrote this at two in the morning XD Hope you enjoyed it anyways, Canada always gets his way when there's tears… even when he doesn't mean it. **


End file.
